


Kiss Me Once, and Kiss Me Twice, and Kiss Me Once Again

by CirrusGrey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Hydra sends the Winter Soldier to the battle of New York to help stop the Chitauri, because if the world's going to be destroyed, they're going to be the ones to do it, not some alien upstarts.





	Kiss Me Once, and Kiss Me Twice, and Kiss Me Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[It's Been a Long Long Time,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dh3Ape1GmU)" which, incidentally, is on the Winter Soldier soundtrack.

Steve spun around, checking his area for more of the alien monsters. There was one not too far away, running straight for a man standing in the middle of the street. Something about the man's profile clicked in Steve's mind, and before he knew what he was doing he had put himself into motion, leaping at the man, pulling him out of the way as the Chitauri soldier tried to attack.

They fell to the ground and rolled, and Steve's brain finally caught up with his instincts. Yes, the man's profile was familiar, but it was a familiarity that wasn't current to this century. He looked like Bucky, and Bucky was dead.

They came to a stop with the man straddling Steve, knife poised at his throat, and he realized the other reason he recognized the man. He was the one Natasha had pointed out earlier and called the Winter Soldier. Steve had just saved the life of an assassin. The man's blue eyes were wide and wild over his mask.

"Sorry," Steve said, not quite sure why he was apologizing. "You look like someone I knew."

The man's brows furrowed, and his voice was hesitant. "Steve?"

Steve froze at the familiar voice, caught between amazement and disbelief. "Buck - ?"

There was a rush of air and the man was gone, carried off by one of the Chitauri as it attacked. Steve scrambled to his feet.

"Wait - !" he began, looking after them, but then another alien crashed into him and the man who looked like a dead man was lost in the chaos of the fight.

~~~

Steve dragged himself back to his feet, breathing heavily. There was a lull in the fighting around him, this particular patch of street clear of aliens for the moment. He turned in a slow circle, observing the chaos around him, and wondered what the world had come to.

There was a crash behind him. He spun around to see the Winter Soldier crouched on top of a wrecked car. He stood, slowly, and started stalking toward Steve, not even slowing as he jumped from the hood of the car onto the ground. He was carrying a gun, but he held it to the side and didn't look like he was about to shoot.

Steve didn't move as the man approached, didn't jump when he dropped the gun, didn't do anything at all until he was standing no more than a foot away, eyes searching Steve's face, widening at what he saw there.

"It _is_ you..." the man said, wondering, and his hand came up to remove his mask and Steve's heart stopped and he didn't even notice when his hands went slack and he dropped his shield.

" _Bucky?_ "

"Steve."

"How - ?"

Bucky stepped forward, closing the distance between them. His right hand came up to hold Steve's face and his left arm (metal. What the hell had happened?) wrapped around Steve's waist and Steve whimpered a little when Bucky kissed him, before wrapping his own arms around Bucky and kissing back as though his life depended on it.

The arm around his waist tightened and the hand on his cheek moved back to tangle in his hair. He found the straps on the back of Bucky's uniform and wrapped his fingers around them, using them as an anchor to hold them closer together. It was desperate, and messy, and they were crushing the breath out of each other by holding themselves so close, but it was a confirmation of existence, of reality, of _life_ , and it was perfect.

The were both breathing heavily when they pulled away. Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky's, hard enough to hurt, unable to bear even a small sliver of distance between them. Bucky pressed right back, seeming to feel the same.

" _How?_ " Steve asked again, as soon as he had breath to speak.

"I could ask you the same," Bucky huffed, laughing slightly. " _Steve_ ," he breathed, and his voice was filled with all of the joy Steve was feeling but didn't have the words to express, so he kissed him again.

"You were dead," he whispered when he pulled back, a slight hitch to his voice that could have been the beginnings of hysterical laughter and could have been tears.

"So were you," Bucky responded. "Was told you crashed a plane in the arctic."

"I did. Saw you fall."

"I did. 'S a long story."

"Well - " Steve was interrupted by a loud crash from up the street and the sound of screams.

Bucky kissed him again quickly before pulling back. "I'll explain everything later," he promised, looking Steve dead in the eye, keeping that connection for as long as he could. "After we save the world."

"Okay," Steve nodded, tightening his hold on Bucky for a brief moment before stepping back. Bucky bent to grab his gun and passed Steve his shield as well, and they both turned toward the sound of screams and prepared to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to throw in the Murder Strut. Had to.


End file.
